Guessing Games
by Hopelessromantic721
Summary: Mew only wants to have some fun with Mewtwo, if only he'd pay attention to her. Little bit of AshxMisty MistyxAsh, Mostly MewtwoxMew, MewxMewtwo


"Ok…I give up."

"No! You have to try and guess!"

"I did. _13 times._ I give up."

"Well try again! We just started playing!"

"And we'll stop now. I'm tired of this game Mew." Mewtwo grumbled, turning away from the small cat Pokemon. The two sat on a high flat mountain surrounded by a sea of clouds. "I hate playing guessing games. You know this." he added.

"Mewtwoooooo!" Mew whined in her tiny voice, fluttering over into his vision. "Pleeeeeeease play with me!" she pleaded with a spin to her small body.

"Mew, I already said no. Now leave me in peace!" Mewtwo said and levitated a few feet from the ground, his eyes closed and his tail curled behind him.

"But I left you alone for the past 3 days! I never said a word to you as you mediated! Can't I have a LITTLE playtime with you?" Mew pleaded again, making the Mewtwo cringe in annoyance. Her eyes grew teary and wide. "I want to play with you!" She flew close to his face, one of his eyes opening cautiously sensing the closing up space. "You're my best friend after all.

Mewtwo quickly closed his eye, both twitching in annoyance as his face grew warm.

"Mewtwo…" came a weak voice from the tiny creature.

That did it.

"Alright, alright! But only ONE more game!" Mewtwo exclaimed angrily. Mew smiled sweetly at him and he quickly regained his posture. "Alright, go on."

"Ok." Mew squealed happily, earning a roll to the eyes from her counterpart. "I'm small, soft, and I can be brief or passionate. I'm simple, and I'm full of meaning! A GREAT meaning. I can make you blush! What am I?" mew said mysteriously.

Mewtwo sighed and thought for a minute. This was a trick question, that much was true for sure. But he also knew it involved humans. Mew has always been interested in humans and their strange ways.

"Ok…It is….a feather?" a feather was small, and soft, and very simple. He had no idea if it had meaning or anything.

"No, that can't be passionate."

"Hmmm…" Mewtwo hummed in thought. He folded his arms, his forehead crinkling in a frown. "A fan?" they show great passion sometimes.

"No, they can't make you blush."

Now Mewtwo was growing impatient. This was proving more difficult than he thought. He was beginning to know why Mew was called the most mysterious Pokemon of them all.

"Ok…I gi-"

"NO!" Mew screamed. "At least try ONE more time!" she pleaded.

Mewtwo blinked at her large blue eyes up in his face. He shook the feeling growing in his stomach and closed his eyes once more. What made people blush?

Thinking back to the days they traveled by moon, Mewtwo could remember this one time…

_"Mewtwo! Look! It's those children from before!" Mew squealed, pointing excitedly down at the trees._

_Mewtwo stopped in mid-flight to stare at the three children below them amongst the trees. All three were in their sleeping bags and all fast asleep._

_"Yes, I see them. Now let's keep moving before we're spotted-"_

_"Look! One's awake! It's the boy who fought you!"_

_Mewtwo stopped once more to look down at them, and indeed, the ebony haired boy sat up from the ground to stare at the female in his threesome group._

_"Let's go see! Let's go see!" Mew squealed. Before Mewtwo could protest, the little cat Pokemon grabbed his hand and pulled him to the earth at top speed. Despite her small frame, Mewtwo learned long ago that this little one was just as strong as he was. And she proved so again as she zoomed through the air and stopped just centimeters away from the ground. Mewtwo wasn't so lucky, and crashed into the earth, nose first. He groaned into the dirt._

_"Shh! You'll scare him away!" Mew hissed in his ear and then grabbed it and pulled him from the ground, leaving a funny faced implant in the dirt. He resisted the urge to strangle the little bugger with his bare hands._

_"Misty…" came the soft voice from the boy sitting up. Mewtwo stopped his trembling arms just before the little Mew's neck to look over to the boy. He had a faraway look in his brown eyes as he stared at the slumbering redhead beside him. He then looked nervous and glanced around him. Mewtwo and Mew ducked into the bushes just in time when Ash's head reeled in their direction._

_"Tell me why we're hiding." Mewtwo hissed when he realized he was actually hiding. _

_"I said shh dumby-head!" Mew whispered and slapped his face gently with her tail. Mewtwo rolled his eyes and pulled himself up to peek through the bushes. _

_The boy, Ash gulped deeply, his breathing coming to him fast, while his heart pounding madly in his chest (for the Pokemon could feel it very easily with their powers). The little girl slept on, unaware of the boy's sweat trickling down his face and neck. Taking a deep breathe, he leaned down over the female. _

_Mewtwo craned his neck in. The scene was fascinating him more and more, poking his curiosity till it nearly drove him insane!_

_'What is he doing?'_

_"I think it's called…kissing." Mew whispered in awe. _

_The female below the boy stirred and his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, making his face bloom into 20 shades of red! Faster then a flash, Ash jumped off her and pulled the covers over his face, letting out loud snores through his panting gasps._

_Misty blurrily opened her eyes to see nothing but the starry skies above. With a slow mind, she sat up and looked around her, seeing nothing but tress and shadows. Her eyes landed on the snoring bundle beside her and she growled out loud. "Ash must have woken me up…" she muttered, going back under the blankets. "I'll kill him tomorrow."_

_ Ash let out a slight meep, making Misty sit up again. He went back to snoring, adding little whistles to the effect. Shaking her head in disbelief at the boy, she finally went back to sleep._

_Mewtwo sighed out the long breath he never realized he held till then. He frowned at himself. How could he have been so silly to act to dramatic and act this way?_

_'I need some of those wine berries…' he thought rubbing his temples. "Alright, they're done Mew. Let's go already." Mewtwo said turning to the cat pokemon._

_The little female Pokemon however was not paying any attention to him. Her eyes were trained on the three trainers fast asleep. The blue in her eyes seemed to faze into a trance, her mind deep in thought._

_"Mew!"_

_Mew snapped out of her little fantasy world, blushing a bit as she turned to the clone Pokemon. _

_"Let's go already! I want to find a place to sleep in the morning!" he hissed, grabbing her arm and flying into the sky at the speed of light._

_He failed to noticed her cheeks flushing to a very bright red. _

'Kissing she said?' he thought. He opened his eyes to stare at the Pokemon before him, who seemed far too eager to hold in her own excitement. He tilted his head at her. If he had any eyebrows, it would have rose at her weirdly.

"Well? Have you thought up then answer?" Mew squealed happily.

Mewtwo sighed, keeping his head tilted as his eyes closed. "Is it a kiss?" he muttered. He was probably wrong, as always, and the answer might be-

His mind went into frenzy as he felt something against his lipless snout. Something soft, but also…what was the word she used? Passionate?

Mew pulled away, her face more pink than usual as Mewtwo blinked rapidly in shock. She smiled sweetly again at him, enjoying his dumbstruck look more than anything. "You win!" she giggled girlishly.

Mewtwo glared at her, actually felt his whole face burn up 70 degrees higher. This was absurd! He was immune to emotions!

Mew yawned and floated over at him, resting on his lap. Mewtwo was too shocked at this to say anything. "Ok, you can meditate now. I'm sleepy." she said.

Mewtwo growled deeply at her, which she returned with her infamous giggles.

Mewtwo learned that night to never play guessing games with her again.


End file.
